This invention generally relates to wind turbines, and anchoring devices, such as bolts, which are used in the foundations because of the high overturning moments wind turbines are subjected. The invention more specifically relates to a plastic bolt sleeve used in combination with a threaded anchor, where the plastic sleeve is plastically deformed or “crimped” onto a portion of the threads of the bolt. The invention further discloses methods and devices for crimping the sleeve onto a portion of the bolt threads. Among other benefits, the crimped bolt sleeve protects the anchor bolts from moisture and resulting corrosive attack.
The bolts used for anchoring wind turbines may either be set in concrete or drilled into the rock. The integrity of the foundation of a wind turbine is subject to failure if the anchor bolts are not adequately protected. In particular, anchors are subject to corrosive attack caused by the accumulation of water or other electrolytes in the anchoring hole which results in the creation of a corrosion cell. As described below, the practices employed in preparing the foundation for a wind turbine often create an environment in which the anchor bolt is exposed to water or other liquid.
By way of background for wind turbine foundations, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,586,417 and 5,826,387, both by Henderson, disclose a pier foundation “which can be poured-on-site monolithically and is of cylindrical construction with many post-tensioned anchor bolts which maintain the poured portion of the foundation under heavy compression, even during periods when the foundation may be subject to high overturning moment.” Henderson's foundation is preferably in the shape of a cylinder, having an outer boundary shell and an inner boundary shell each formed of corrugated metal pipe which are set within an excavation.
In the fabrication of foundations for wind turbines, elongated high strength steel bolts, generally fashioned from 1¼″ (#10) rebar material or 1⅜″ (#11) rebar material are set within the foundation excavation and concrete poured into the excavation such that the bolts extend vertically up through the concrete from a peripheral anchor plate or ring near the bottom of the cylinder to a peripheral connecting plate or flange at the base of the wind turbine tower. The bolts are typically threaded at the top and bottom ends for a length of approximately 24 inches. The bolts are largely contained within through hollow sleeves made of PVC which prevent adhesion of the concrete to the bolts. The sleeves are typically installed prior to delivery of the bolts to the job site, and nuts must be placed on each end of the anchor bolt to retain the PVC sleeve on the anchor bolt material.
Henderson further discloses the post-stressing of the concrete in great compression by tightening the high strength bolts to provide heavy tension from the heavy top flange (i.e., the flange at the base of the wind turbine) through which the bolts pass to the anchor flange or plate at the bottom of the foundation, thereby placing the entire foundation, between the heavy top plate or flange and lower anchor plate or flange, under high unit compression loading. The nuts on the bolts are tightened so as to apply tension to the bolts exceeding the maximum expected overturning force of the wind turbine tower structure on the foundation. Therefore, the entire foundation withstands various loads with the concrete always in compression and the bolts always in static tension. Because the bolts are each largely contained within a PVC sleeve, each bolt is free to move within its sleeve as the bolts are tensioned by tightening the nuts abutting the top flange. Steps are typically taken before the concrete is poured to seal the tops of the PVC sleeves to prevent the flow of concrete into the sleeves, such as wrapping duct tape around the tops of the sleeves. This can be a time-consuming process.
Based upon the discussion above, it is clear that the integrity of this type of foundation is dependent upon the integrity of the anchor bolts—the failure of a bolt creates a stress riser on the remaining bolts, leading to the potential failure of the entire foundation. The integrity of the steel anchor bolts can be compromised by corrosive attack. As described above, according to the current practice each anchor bolt is enclosed for most of its length within a PVC sleeve. However, because the outside diameter of the PVC sleeve is too large for the sleeve to enter the bolt hole of the flange of the tower structure, the sleeve typically terminates at approximately the top of the concrete foundation, with the bare metal of the anchor bolt extending above the sleeve, where the bolts extend through the flange and have a nut and bolt cap installed on the top side of the flange.
The tower flange is usually set on a grout base which overlies the concrete foundation. The grout base is placed within a circular “grout trough” which is formed by the pouring of the concrete foundation around a circular template. This circular template is utilized to collectively lift and place the anchor bolts within the excavation prepared for the foundation. As with the holes of the flange of the tower base, the bolt holes in the circular template are sized to accommodate the bolt diameter, but not the diameter of the PVC sleeve, so the tops of the bolt sleeves will generally be flush with the bottom of the grout trough formed by the circular template.
In order to prevent dehydration of the grout—thus adversely impacting the grout strength—it is a common practice to place water within the grout trough prior to the pouring of the grout to keep the grout properly hydrated during the curing process. However, water placed in the trough will gravitate into the ends of the PVC sleeves which are flush with the bottom of the grout trough. In the current installation practice, a foam sleeve is typically placed around a portion of each bare bolt extending above the bottom of the grout trough, with each foam sleeve and held in place with duct tape. The length (or height) of the foam sleeve is sized to extend above the anticipated thickness of the grout layer within the grout trough. In the known practice, the tower flange is set on the grout before the grout sets so that the tower base may be leveled. It is hoped that the foam sleeve will prevent grout from adhering to the body of the bolt, such that when the grout fully cures the bolt may be tensioned and slide through the foam sleeve without damage to the grout. However, in reality the foam sleeve is likely so deformed by the flange of the tower base that the bolts will not slide freely through the sleeves once the grout cures.
If low viscosity grout is used, the flow properties of the grout will cause it to flow into the annulus created by the PVC sleeve and the anchor bolt. Because of this problem, the use of low viscosity grouts, including epoxy grouts, has not been practical. However, the low viscosity grouts would otherwise be preferred because of the self-leveling characteristics of the grout. In particular, the use of self-leveling grout would eliminate the need for leveling shims and allow the grout to be poured and adequately cure before setting the flange onto the grout, as opposed to the current practice of setting and leveling the tower flange before the grout cures. The current practice requires the service of a high capacity crane for the initial setting of the tower flange and subsequently for the assembly of the complete turbine. However, if the tower flange can be placed at the same time as the other turbine tower components, the crane can be used more efficiently with less rigging up and rigging down time at each turbine tower installation.
Once the tower has been installed and a nut and bolt cap installed on the bolt ends extending above the tower flange, the annulus between the bolt and PVC is sealed. However, during the known installation method, the annulus between the bolt and the PVC sleeve is open thereby providing a pathway for water and other fluids to enter the annulus and be trapped between the PVC sleeve and the metallic bolt, forming a corrosion cell. Because of this opening, steps are usually taken to protect the bolt from corrosive attack and/or to seal the sleeve-bolt annulus during installation. Unfortunately, the currently practiced installation procedure aggravates the situation, because, as described above, the procedure typically includes pouring water in the grout trough to allow the grout to cure. This practice allows to water to accumulate at the top of the PVC sleeve, and potentially migrate into the sleeve-bolt annulus.
The initial attempt at solving the anchor bolt corrosion problem was to paint the anchor bolts along the entire length. However, this solution is labor intensive and does not prevent liquid accumulation around the anchors. In addition, this protection method requires that the anchors be repainted periodically, as well as after re-tensioning the anchor if required in the particular application. The currently practiced method of protecting the anchor bolts is to seal the annulus between the top of the PVC sleeve and the bolt with a sealant, such as a silicon gel.
As discussed above, the current practice also includes placing foam or other material around the portion of the bolt extending above the PVC sleeve, so as to prevent adhesion of the grout to the bolt and to block the migration of water into the sleeve-bolt annulus. Typically, foam cylinders with longitudinal slits are placed around the bolts, with duct tape wrapped around each cylinder, and the cylinder pushed downwardly into contact with the top of the PVC sleeve. However, with the large number of bolts utilized in these types of foundations, it is time consuming and difficult to seal the top of each PVC sleeve with sealant and to install the foam cylinders or similar devices. If hurried, the annulus may not be adequately sealed to prevent the intrusion of water into the PVC-bolt annulus. Moreover, once the tower base flange is set upon the foam cylinders, the cylinders are greatly deformed. It is non-unlikely that when the anchor bolts are tensioned, the bolt does not slide through the foam cylinder, but that the deformed foam cylinder moves within the grout, potentially damaging the integrity of the grout.
The PVC sleeves, because of the outside diameter, displace, in totality, a significant volume of concrete in the foundation, thereby reducing the overall compressive strength of the foundation.